Total Drama Fanfiction
by Wingless Godesses
Summary: Basically just the original show with my two new contestants! Watch as romance and jealousy bloom. Who will Rachel pick? Who will win the money? Will I ever be as good at this as Chris? Find here one Total. Drama. Fanfiction! ** Starts slow, gets better.
1. Prologe

×=time skip

#= end of chapter or beginning of chapter.

*Fizzzzzz* =video diary

+=Scene change.

###############

"Yo! We're coming to you live from camp Wawanaka! I'm your host, Chris MacLean! Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!

Here's the deal: 24 campers signed up to spend 9 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, each team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good.

Their fate will be decide here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies. Where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy fame and a small fortune that, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. The surprise; they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundred of cameras set around the camp.

Who will crumble over the pressure? Find out here, on Total Drama Island!"

*Cue theme song*

"Welcome back to Total Drama. Alright, it's time to meet our first twelve campers. We told them they would all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little T. , that's probably why.

Beth, what's up..."

And so on he went greeting all the campers up to Noah.

"Rachel, you're much shorter than we originally thought." Chris greeted the new girl.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She walked past him and tripped over the body bag Duncan had left in the walking area, making her drop her bags and the one carrying her books to spill all of its contents.

"Nice going moron. You're closer to the ground than any of us, shouldn't you have seen it?" Duncan insulted.

"Sorry..." she muttered as she began picking up her books. Noah scoffed before a particular book on the ground caught his eye.

"Is this Beautiful Disaster?" He knelt to pick it up.

"Yeah, it's my favorite." She blushed at the cute brunette.

"Mine too." Noah smiled at the blonde and helped her pick the remainder of her books up.

"Pft, dorks." Duncan said.

"Yo, Kevin! What is up my man?" Chris greeted the next contestant, however the boy walked right past him and set his bags down next to, the now standing, Rachel. "Okay then... Leshawna!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is camp Wawanaka, your home for the next nine weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates. Ya dig? The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest will win $100,000. "

Listening to the other campers talk about the sleeping arrangements, Kevin mumbled a quick "dumbasses" under his breath.

"Be nice." Rachel frowned at him. This exchange left Noah confused about the pair.

 _Do they know each other or something? Surely she wouldn't scold a stranger so quickly. Would she?_

"Here's the deal, if I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Rachel, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as The Screaming Gofers.

"Good to be on a team with you." Noah smirked at the small blonde.

"You too, I hope we'll get more acquainted." She smiled up and the taller boy.

 _Does that me she might be into me or was that just a friendly saying? Wait, why do I even care._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Woo, man. Those white girls can scream."

"W-What is it?" Lindsey said from the stool she was standing on.

"Kill it! J-just kill it!" Rachel said from the desk she was balled up on. They watched as some hid and others tried to stomp it until an axe came down and rip the tiny dude in half.

"Nice." Duncan fist bumped Kevin as the hipster threw the axe over his shoulder.

"You okay short sqirt?" Kevin looked over to Rachel who was already crying in Noah's arms because the bug scared her so bad.

 _*Fizzzzzz*_

"Alright, who does that guy think he is? For five years I've been trying to impress her and in less then an hour he has her in his arms? Oh. Hell. No." Kevin raged.

 _*Fizzzzzz*_

"Listen up! I cook it three times a day. And you will it it three times a day. Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down. "

"Thanks Chief!" Rachel smiled when she got her plate and sat down in-between Noah and Kevin.

"Mmm, this is so good!" Owen inhaled his tray of food.

Rachel pushed her "food" towards the larger contestant. "I'm not especially hungry, want mine?" She offered. His eyes lite up and and took her tray with a quick thanks.

"Alright guys," The host walked in.

"Yo Chris, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked before Chief threw a knife at him. "Woow! It's cool G! Brown slop is cool!" He panicked. "Right guys?" Everyone quickly agreed.

"It's very good, we appreciate it a lot chief." Rachel smiled and the cook and he smiled back unwillingly.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris walked out.

Next time on Total Drama Island!

"Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot cliff into the lake"

#########

 **Sup guys, like it so far? This is just a prologue I guess. But I hopes you like it. This is who I imagined Kevin as**

 **search?q=tdi+guy+oc &client=ms-android-americamovil-us&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj2qY6Tp-LNAhVGbiYKHZ_NAXcQ_AUIBygB&biw=320&bih=452&dpr=1.5#imgrc=Yu54LNMnTbGFVM%3A**

 **And Rachel**

 **search?q=total+drama+girl+oc &client=tablet-android-verizon&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj3iuqv9uLNAhVDeSYKHaDkA1IQ_AUIBygB&biw=601&bih=962#imgrc=CoPgO1iqVcnm2M%3A**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I will be continuing these stories, but I'll be contiuing them on a diffrent site. Sorry, I will be deleting my stories of this profile and uploading somewhere else.

- _WinglessGodesses_


	3. Chapter 3

This is a link to where my stories are now posted, if you do not see the story you were following, I have decided to discontinue it. Most of my stories, however, have been transfered.

/users/DestructiveWisdom/pseuds/DestructiveWisdom

- _WinglessGodesses_


End file.
